iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyana Lannister
'''Tyana Lannister '''is the twin sister of Loreon Lannister and the daughter of Lord Tymon Lannister and Lady Maergaery Redwyne. A slightly neglected and ignored child, she learned from a young age to provide for herself through commerce, if she wanted to build a proper status for herself. Appearance She is half her mother, half her father, sharing both Redwyne and Lannister traits - and to great effect. Tyana is a pretty woman, if not beautiful, slender and graceful and tall in her years. In the light of the sun, one would call her hair gold, but in dim lights, she is the color of rich auburn, a red as prominent and deep as her mother’s. She has astute, critical features. Firm, full lips, piercing dark eyes, and inquisitive brows that highlight almost all of her emotions. This is a woman that carries herself with a shopkeeper’s grace. She’s dressed most commonly in a blouse and skirts, red and black, whites and golds. Biography Few can deny that Tyana’s life as a Lannister was separate from those of her siblings. She was born to Lord Tymon Lannister and his wife, Alysann Redwyne, in the year 260 AC, born the only child of House Lannister that bore the features of her mother. She was red-haired from birth, and slowly grew into a red-gold coloring as she grew older, but even then, she was close to her mother, and her twin, Loreon. All her life, Tyana wished to be an author of fashion and prestige; a proprietor of the newest courtly styles. She realized in her youth that in order to do that, one had to make money for themselves, and in order to do that, she needed a business. After Durran’s Defiance had come and gone, Tyana set herself to working towards the goal of a business. Though father repeatedly denied her, she kept herself astute in her studies, and furthermore accentuated herself inside Lannisport as she grew in influence among the nobility there. When she met a woman named Elle Lannett, who owned a business herself, she set up shop with her immediately, and spent some days working with her - learning, effectively, what it might mean to own a business. She was a natural Magnate from the start, and in the year 276, during the outbreak of The Duel of the Dragons, her father finally came around to her pleading, and allowed her to purchase a business in Lannisport. Within the first year, Tyana’s business flourished. Named Finest Golds, the business sold outfits with incredible quality, fit for men and women both. A socialite, Tyana’s growing business exploded with popularity, until Tyana’s skill in Tradecraft was known all throughout the Westerlands. Tyana also made a life for herself in the life of nobility. Naturally astute and available, those small spy rings she’d been growing in Lannisport worked effectively for both blackmail and knowledge -- and her money afforded her something that others didn’t. It afforded her the chance to buy spies away from others in secret, and before long, she became an Investigator. The business of spies is a shady, despicable trade, but Tyana found it all the more necessary to both prevent blackmail on her person, and to decipher plots and threats against others. No, Tyana did not truly use her spy ring for harm, but she was more than capable and ready. A Sleuth life was best fit for her, even if she despised herself for it. The years went on, and her business kept going, but Tyana found herself wishing for something more. Her friends in Lannisport always kept her company, but King's Landing was a place of new opportunities. It was a place where, perhaps, she could grow her influence even a little bit more. That was why she went with Perceon; for kinship, and a chance to extend herself to the Court itself. Timeline 260 AC: Tyana is born 268 AC: Tyana first asks to run a business of herself. Father rebuffs her. 273 AC: Tyana meets Elle, and begins to work with her. 276 AC: Tyana earns the rights to a business, that she names Finest Golds. 279 AC: Father dies, and Perceon inherits. 280 AC: Tyana travels to King’s Landing with Perceon. Family HereCategory:Westerlander Category:House Lannister